


Dirty Bars

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonerkiller (kinda), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Sex clubs are a big part of Polyhexian culture.
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709
Kudos: 1





	Dirty Bars

“Want to go to that dirty bar downtown?”

Landguard looks up from his gelled energon and puts his fork down. “The what?”

“The dirty bar. You know, where you can... interface...”

“Aren’t those everywhere?”

It’s Icefall’s turn to put his fork down in shock. “They... are?”

“Well, not everywhere, but, yeah. There’s enough. You want to go?”

Icefall smiles down at his plate and nods. “Yeah.”

“Want to go after dinner?”

“Definitely!”  
...  
After their meal they cleaned up and headed downtown. It felt good to stretch their wheels and Landguard had been complaining about being too cooped up in the house, much to Icefall’s amusement. The bar Icefall brought them to was frankly, a hole in the wall, but it had a fun and friendly atmosphere.

“Two engex, please,” Icefall says, leaning on the bar. Landguard stands next to him, facing the crowd.

:More mecha here than I expected:

:Must be popular:

The bartender gives them two cubes of engex and Icefall passes one to Landguard. 

“Where do you want to sit?”

:On your lap: Landguard teases, shooting him a knowing look. :That back booth looks nice:

Icefall looks in the direction Landguard is suggesting, then grins and takes his hand. In the back, there’s a circular booth big enough for both of them but without a large table in the middle. Eagerly pulling him along, Icefall sits down and takes a slug of engex. Landguard grunts and sits next to him, sipping on his own cube. He watches Icefall swallow nearly half the cube, then looks down at his own cube.

“Don’t try to keep up with me,” Icefall teases. “These lights burn off just as much charge as they make.”

Landguard smiles and leans in against Icefall’s side, taking another sip of his cube. Icefall finishes off his cube and then puts his hand on Landguard’s leg.

:Have you ever been to a dirty bar?:

:Yeah, but I’ve never fragged in one. Want to?:

:I... yeah. I do:

Landguard glances over at Icefall and then takes a deep draught of his cube and stands.

“Where you going—”

Taking another drink, Landguard turns and straddles Icefall’s lap. Optics widening, Icefall settles his hands on Landguard’s chest and blinks up at him.

:Told you, I wanted to sit on your lap. Open up:

:Guard!: Icefall squeaks, but when Landguard reaches between his legs and rubs his modesty plating he can feel the heat swelling behind it. :Oh, fine:

Icefall glances at another couple nearby as he opens up his modesty plating and allows his spike to extend into Landguard’s hand. Between Guard’s legs, his modesty plating opens up and bares his valve.

:Look at me. Only at me:

Icefall looks up into Landguard’s optics and melts into the booth as he sinks down on his spike. Whimpering, he grips Landguard’s breastplate and holds their eye contact. Smiling fondly down at Icefall, Guard gently takes his hands in his and lowers them down his aft to feel the slow rocking of his frame as he holds Icefall closer.

:Can’t let anyone catch us: Landguard pulses, nuzzling Icefall gently.

:But, we’re here—:

:Imagine it: Landguard murmurs, rocking his hips against Icefall’s. :Can’t let anyone catch us fragging back here. Gotta make it quick:

Icefall pants and presses into the nuzzle, listening to the whispery moans in Landguard’s throat as he continues to roll his hips.

:I won’t last: Icefall whimpers. :Gotta overload before... before...:

:Mhmm. Just like that: Landguard breathes, feeling Icefall grip his hips more tightly. :I won’t last much longer, either...:

Icefall buries his face in Landguard’s neck as his charge sneaks up on him and he overloads, thrusting up into Landguard’s valve sharply. Grunting, Landguard rolls his hips a few more times and overloads too, calipers cycling down on Icefall and milking his spike for everything he’s worth. Once Icefall is finished, Landguard lifts himself up and shuts his modesty plating with a snap while he digs a rag out of subspace and gently cleans Icefall’s spike before tucking it away too.

“Guard...? What...”

Landguard sits down opposite Icefall and gives him a naughty smirk. :What?:

Spreading his legs, he shows Icefall the transfluid slowly leaking out between the seams of his modesty plating.

:Oh, Guard: Icefall breathes. :Can I...:

Drawing his hand up his thigh and then retrieving his engex cube, Landguard waggles his eyebrows and nods. :Do it to me:

Icefall leans forward and falls onto his knees, crawling over to wedge himself between Landguard’s legs. He licks up the transfluid on his panel and Landguard groans, stifling his moan with another drink of engex. Icefall’s mouth is so warm he can’t help but open his panel again and Icefall comes face to face with the mess he just made.

:Primus, Landguard: he whispers, lapping up the transfluid. :Is this supposed to feel so good?:

:Pretty sure I’m supposed to enjoy it less: Landguard teases, looking at Icefall over his cube. Moaning, Icefall buries his face in his array, suckling on his node and lapping at his valve. 

:Touch that cluster: Icefall instructs, glancing up at him before closing his optics and enjoying his feast once more. Landguard groans and swaps hands with his cube, seeking out the neural cluster in his hip and gingerly pinching it, then rolling it between his fingers.

Between Icefall’s constant licking and the charge crackling over his fingers, Landguard can’t keep up his facade and sets his cube down to grip the back of the booth. Glancing over at the other mecha present, Landguard’s optics land on one self-servicing in the corner, staring at Icefall and Landguard’s... union. Giving the mech a wink, Landguard lowers his hand to caress Icefall’s helm.

:Feeling hot yet?: Landguard asks, and Icefall whimpers.

:You know I am:

:I do. I want to hear you tell me:

:Keep playing with that light and I’ll show you:

Landguard chuckles and drags his fingertip around the biolight currently under his ministrations. Icefall whimpers again and sticks his glossa into Landguard’s valve, lapping at the nodes within reach.

:Guard. Guard, I can’t... Guard, stop, I can’t finish you if you... if you keep...:

Landguard takes his hand away from his neural cluster to pet Icefall’s helm in reassurance while he runs his finger around the sparking biolight in Icefall’s neck. Whimpering, Icefall tenses up and overloads, hips thrusting into empty air. His spike, still hidden away, shoots transfluid into his modesty plating and it dribbles out, sticky and wet, onto the floor.

Sitting back, he looks up at Landguard, panting and whining.

:I overloaded with my panel shut: Icefall whimpers, rolling his hips slowly. 

:What a gorgeous mess you make: 

Landguard’s optics dim as his charge mounts suddenly at the sight of the fluid on the floor, but when Icefall doesn’t respond the same way he forces his processor to return to the present. Icefall huddles between his legs, not wanting to look up at him.

:It’s okay, I’ll help you scrub it out when we get home: Landguard says, leaning down to kiss at Icefall’s cheeks. :Did it feel good?:

:The last time I did that it was... embarrassing: Icefall whispers, and Landguard’s brows come together as he reaches for Icefall and helps pull him up onto his lap. 

:Do you... want to talk about it?: Landguard asks, building charge forgotten as he closes his panels.

:There isn’t much to say: Icefall mumbles, trying to make himself smaller. :Sensitive lights, insensitive schoolmates. It was embarrassing:

:Oh: Landguard murmurs, holding Icefall close. :Icefall, I didn’t know. Are you okay?:

Icefall is quiet for a few kliks, just listening to Landguard’s excited spark start to calm. :...you liked it?:

:I thought it was pretty hot, overloading without even showing your equipment: Landguard admits. :When it wasn’t tactile only. But if you don’t like it, that doesn’t matter:

Icefall stays quiet, only shifting to press more of himself against Landguard’s frame. Finally, he speaks.

:I want to go home:

:Of course: Landguard says, looking down at his nearly empty engex cube. 

Picking it up, he shoots the rest of the energon and helps Icefall up. Keeping his hand on Icefall’s side, he retrieves the rag from earlier and cleans him up enough so the leaking fluid isn’t evident. Taking Icefall’s empty cube, Landguard leads him back to the counter, pays for their drinks and time in the bar, and then guides him outside. Icefall is clingy, so Landguard transforms and leads the way home through a few back streets. The quiet night-driving seems to calm him enough so that when they arrive back at their home he has enough composure to walk back to their rooms.

Landguard gets Icefall in the shower as soon as he can and helps him spray out the transfluid from his modesty plating. 

:You didn’t finish:

:That’s okay. I don’t need to finish every time to feel good:

Icefall looks down at his feet and watches the transfluid spiral away down the drain. Landguard rinses himself off and cleans up his own panels and then helps Icefall dry off and get into berth. They lie down chest to chest, and Landguard pets Icefall’s plating in long, comforting strokes.

:Bond with me, Icefall:

Glancing up at him, Icefall snuggles closer and together they open their chambers and merge sparks. The memory Icefall spoke of earlier comes to the forefront despite his desperate attempts to keep it hidden and Landguard watches a couple younglings tickle Icefall through his armor at his desk until his charge breaks and covers his chair in fluid during class.

:Nothing I say can excuse what they did: Landguard murmurs, holding Icefall closer. :All I can tell you is that in bars like that no one is going to think a thing about it happening:

:You liked it:

:Of course I did: Landguard says, cradling Icefall in his arms. :Made my bondmate lose it without opening his panels? Says a lot for our bond, our... relationship:

Icefall’s face flushes and he closes his optics to nuzzle Landguard nervously.

:I think... I think I love you:

Landguard’s ventilations seize and he wheezes softly, clutching at Icefall’s plating.

:I, uh. I love you too:

He can feel the blush rising on his face and he closes his optics too, hiding against Icefall. They fall into recharge like that, holding each other close and hiding their optics. 

Love?


End file.
